The Curse of Lonliness
by Thefanwarrior
Summary: Leo Valdez wakes up one day to find himself on a mysterious island, with an even more mysterious girl. Can he help her and help his friends at the same time, or will he have to choose?


This is my first fanfic, so be kind and leave a comment! Constructive criticism is welcome, but no mean comments please. Hope you enjoy

SN: _Italics_ denotes thoughts

Ch. 1

LEO

Leo woke up confused and….. Sandy, really sandy. Where did all this sand come from, and where was he more importantly? He didn't remember much. He was wrapped in clean white sheets, the smell reminded him of the laundry detergent his mom used to wash with. The memory brought a smile to his lips. Somewhere in the distance he heard waves crashing on to a beach.

"That would explain the sand everywhere." he grumbled to himself. Leo wasn't particularly worried about his predicament , he was a demigod, his life revolved around not knowing where he was or what was going on.

He looked at his surroundings. He was in a small room, an open window to his left blew in a soothing ocean breeze, while there was a small night table to his right holding a glass of water. Water! Leo hadn't even realized how thirsty he was until he picked up the glass and downed it in one gulp.

_Ok water, check, tools, a weapon, anything I could use against attackers, _but everything he had on him seemed to have disappeared. Leo was starting to panic a little. What if something were to attack him at this moment?

_Well I could always turn them into a crisp if that's what it came to, no need to worry, _he thought glumly. Leo tried to sit up, but found he was sore, sore from what? His arm was bandaged and it looked like there was a fading bruise on his torso. He felt like he had gotten into a fight with a psycho elephant, and lost. Maybe Frank had attacked him in his sleep.

"I wouldn't put it past him."Leo mumbled out loud.

"Wouldn't put what past who?" Leo, startled by the voice. It was foreign sounding, he couldn't quite place the country though. He looked up and froze. A girl stood in the doorway, not just any girl, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Leo was lost for words, she was a total knockout! A solid eleven out of ten, and the best part was she was gorgeous without even trying, a natural beauty that rivaled Aphrodite herself. She had caramel colored tresses that were plaited to the side, flawless skin that seemed to glow, eyes that matched her caramel colored hair with golden flecks in them, and a simple, white Grecian style dress, that Leo couldn't help but notice, accentuated her in all the right places. Leo felt the sudden urge to reach out and touch her soft hair… he wondered what it smelled like...

_Get it together Leo! You have NO chance with her, haven't you learned that by now? _he thought bitterly.

"Hi" he gave his award-winning 'all the ladies love Leo' smile hoping to win her over.

She smiled at him, but it wasn't the warm smile he had expected from her a girl like her, it seemed distant and almost... cold?

"Well hello to you too, I'm glad to see you are finally awake." she said smoothly, almost robotically

"What is your name?" she asked. He couldn't help but stare at this, this... what was she a model, an actress? As she walked towards him and sat in the chair next to him. Nah, walked didn't do her justice. She danced on the air and glided into the seat like a ballerina.

_Where did that come from, _Leo wondered _that sounded almost poetic._

"Umm Leo. umm you're pretty." he cursed himself angrily, you're pretty? He was so distracted by her, Leo was usually 'mister suave' around girls, but it all faded away around her, he could tell she was too real for that kind of stuff. He cleared his throat to try again. After all, he had a million and one questions for this mysterious person

"I'm Leo. What's you're name? and where am I? and how did I get here, and where is…"

She blushed, then quickly went pale.

Leo looked up

"What's wrong, I'm sorry did I say something wrong.?" he couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed, at Calypso's reaction to him.

She looked at him from the chair

"Slow down! You talk, how do you say now? Ohh yes it is , you talk a mile a minute!" she allowed herself a small smile, and even that tiny half-smile made Leo's heart soar.

"To answer your questions, my name is Calypso, you are on my island home of Ogygia, and as to how you got here, you fell from the sky and landed on my beach, though I am not yet sure why."

Leo sat silent for a few moments, taking all this information in. The silence lapsed into awkward so he decided to say something.

"Calypso's a beautiful name."

"Thank you" she said in a monotone, mysterious as ever. He could tell she didn't want to speak anymore, but he wanted to know more about her, so he took a chance.

"Surely you're not here on this island alone, where are the others? Is your family here?"

Immediately her face fell into a sad reverie and the telltale signs of holding back tears etched themselvs onto her face, something he had done many times himself. Chance failed, Leo kicked himself. Why did he ask that and have to make her sad, he was trying to befriend the girl not make her hate him more than she already seemed to.

"I… I'm sorry…" he stuttered out "You don't have to tell me anything, I mean we practically just met!"

Calypso looked at him and gave a thag same, sad smile. She retreated further back into her shell, an armor she had made to protect herself.

"No, it is quite alright. Yes I am here alone. This is my curse, my punishment." She stared away as if remembering something. Then looked up startled.

"You must be hungry let me get you something to eat." Leo watched as she left hurriedly out the door, while he was left to wonder about the mysterious Calypso and how he could win her over.

...

CALYPSO

Calypso found herself hurrying out of the room to be away from that boy, Leo, not because she wanted to leave, but because she had to. She had promised herself, ever since the last time, that she would never fall again. She had to be strong for herself or she feared she would go insane. She went into the kitchen and clumsily made a sandwich for her guest, just because she didn't want him there didn't give her the excuse to be rude. Calypso had decided to help him leave as quickly as possible, why make herself suffer anymore than she had to? His presence was like a poisonous flower to her, both beautiful and deadly. Why did the Gods have to do these to her? Always sending boys like him to toy with her and rip her heart apart. He was so cute and considerate of her feelings. His curly brown hair, and those strong hands that signified he was a hard worker, and those unique and mischievous eyes…. Calypso, lost in her own thoughts, smiled thinking of his flustered face when he called her pretty. Something inside of her broke

"Stop doing this!" she yelled at herself, at the Gods, at her own life. Leo reminded her so much of someone else, a boy. A boy with green eyes and dark hair and a kind smile. Calypso knew she was destined to love Leo, just as he was destined to leave her. Her heart slowly broke into a million pieces thinking of all she had lost and what she was going to lose. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she picked up the tray and headed towards her cruel fate.

Well, well, well! that was the end of Chapter 1. I will try to upload one chapter every week, depending on how fast I write. Leaving a nice comment might make me write faster ;) Thanks for reading!


End file.
